


Faithfully

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, lucy is hanks daughter fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: One shot series between Peter Stone and Lucy Voight





	1. Drinking and Trying to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions death of child

“Do you know how embarrassing that was, Peter? The one night this month I’ve spent time with you and you-” Lucy cut herself off with a grown as she stalked towards the kitchen, her earrings and clutch being thrown onto the island less than gently.  
“I know. I know and I’m sorry.” She looked over to where her husband was leaning against their front door, his head bent down and only his eyes flickering up to look at her.  
“We both promised this time would be different.” He looked up at her then. Her confidence and anger had melted away with the tears that began to pool in her eyes. Peter watched her shoulders drop slightly and the felt the weight of the sigh that escaped her lips. He took two steps towards her before offering his hand in the hopes she would take it. She did. “I get it, Peter, you know I do. The line of work we both chose is all consuming and demanding but if this is going to work we both need to put each other first.” He kissed her hand gently with a nod of his head.  
“Does that mean you won’t meet me with black eyes anymore?” His fingers gently traced the bruise that encircled her eye.  
“I’m not sorry that I showed up looking like this,” she giggled, “It’s fucking badass and if you can’t handle that then I should have left you many years ago.” Lucy had come bustling into the Italian restaurant, running past the hostess knowing she was terribly late to meet Peter for dinner only to have him stare in shock for the new accessory she was sporting on her face after a suspect decided he’d use his fists to try and get away with murder.  
“I’m gonna grab a beer, you want a glass of water?” She nodded as he walked towards the fridge while undoing his tie. Lucy walked into the living room, drifting towards the pictures that were on the fireplace mantle. There was one of her, Peter and Arthur in front of Cinderella’s castle at DisneyWorld that touched gently before pulling her hand back like it had caught on fire.  
“I’m so glad we got to take him there one last time. It gave him such peace.” She felt Peter looking at her, heard him place the two glasses down so he wouldn’t drop them, but she couldn’t turn around and face him. In the six months since she had last seen him she had thought about the moment when they would talk about their son’s death. Thought about never talking about it again. Thought about never even seeing Peter again. But he had walked into her office that morning a few days ago, taking her by surprise and unaware she was even back in Chicago after her stint in New York. “Do you think about him?” she whispered as she turned to look at him.  
“Every day.” His voice cracked. Lucy had seen a lot, been through a lot and could deal with a lot. Peter, since the day she met him outside of Wrigley, had been the only one she ever leaned on for support. The only one she had ever let in when she was vulnerable. She began to walk to the island to grab the things she had dropped there in her initial frustration at Peter taking a phone call at dinner that lasted the time it took for her to eat her meal.  
“Maybe me coming back to Chicago was a mistake. Maybe I should have stayed in New York.” Her strides couldn’t get her to the door quick enough. Away from Peter and the emotions he brought to the surface that she had spent months pushing down.  
“No, Lucy, stop.” His grasp on her wrist was light, pulling her into his chest before she even had a moment to protest. “Stay. I love you, I’m in love with you, I always have been and I always will be. I know what the death of Arthur did to you, to me, to us and I miss him every day the same way you do,” she looked up at him with glassy eyes as he held her face between his hands to keep himself tethered to reality, “The only way we can heal is if we do so together.”  
“Peter I haven’t thought about him in so long.” It was a secret that she was passing along to him for safekeeping. To ease her own guilt, to share a burden with the man she promised to always when they exchanged vows.  
“It’s okay.” He tucked her head under his chin and against his heart, reminding her he was still there. In his mind if he could pull her close enough against him she would be protected, they would meld back into the unit they once were.  
“Can we take bath? Like we used to?”  
“Of course. Though, if I’m being honest, I don’t have those fancy spheres you used to like.” Lucy leaving him in Chicago and their only contact being the divorce papers collecting dust in his office, had meant a large purge for Peter. Nothing feminine in nature was left in his life. Every piece of her that he had removed had felt like a kick to his stomach, a physical manifestation of the pain of losing the only two people he had ever experienced reciprocal love from. He got her to crack a smile.  
“That’s fine. I’ll make you buy me some more this weekend.” And he had no doubt in his mind that he would. He remembered the first time he met her dad he warned him that Lucy had a way of wrapping people around her finger for life with just a fleeting moment of knowing her. Their brief split had been less than amicable and he would still get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness just to have her presence back in his life for only a moment. She began to walk away from him slowly, dragging him behind her to the bathroom like the lovesick man he was.  
“I got a new tub since you left.” Between the baths with her and their son, Peter hadn’t been able to look at the structure without his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots so he had gotten rid of it.  
“I don’t blame you.” Her fingers found their way to his top button, slipping it free until his shirt was open for her eyes to drink in like her oasis in the desert. She kissed his chest before she titled up and he leaned down to capture her lips with his. It wasn’t hurried or rough or hungry but two people finding their home again after awhile away. It was the same feeling Lucy got when she took the train from university to home on a holiday break. Anticipation and nervousness and excitement and the overwhelmingly calm sense of belonging.  
He was still hers and she was still his and Lucy hated herself for ever thinking that a piece of paper would stop her feelings from existing. She hated that she had hid in New York behind her badge and her pain instead of being where her heart had told her she belonged all along. His fingers dancing across her skin as she peeled off her cocktail dress felt like a key fitting perfectly into a lock. For the first time in a long time, she felt as though the open wounds in her heart and soul were slowly being stitched back together. The weight of absolute sorrow being taken from her and shared between them as she should have let it all along. She glanced at the Chicago skyline outside of the window and smiled to herself. She was home.


	2. You Probably Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets kidnapped

Peter strolled into the SVU office with a bag of Italian food. He had come home to find that his wife still hadn’t and taken it upon himself to try and surprise her with dinner at the office. All the lights were off save for Rollins who had her desk lamp on.

“Hey, Amanda. Lucy around?”

“We all thought she was sick. She never came in today.” Amanda watched the look on Peter’s face go from confused to concerned to worried in a matter of moments.

“Something’s wrong.”

Lucy sat calmly and stoically. Her ankles to tied to the legs of the chair she sat in, her hands free to eat the food her captor had placed in front of her. His name was Levi Kerr and he had been on her radar ever since she had moved back to New York. After a couple of her cases with the Bureau became high profile, she began to receive letters from him oozing with infatuation. The mailroom had joked she had a fan but once she caught him taking pictures of her at a food court outside a few days later she knew he was a stalker.

“You’re not eating.”

“I’m not hungry.” She was too busy trying to figure out how to use the dinner knife in front of her against him while also avoiding the gun he had pointed towards her. “Do you know what it means to kidnap a federal agent?”

“I didn’t kidnap you, Lucy. I brought you home.” He set his fork down, picking up his gun and coming around the table to sit closer to her. “I love you so much, Lu. When will you learn to accept that?” Levi stroked his hand down the side of her face as she shrank away, closing her eyes to try and place Peter there instead in the hopes the mental image would help keep her nerves steady.

“What makes me so special?” she inquired, anything to keep him talking in the hopes she could catch a crack and strike.

“Your power. I’ve never experienced anyone like you. I’d kill all my darlings for you, my love.”

Olivia watched with sadness behind her eyes as Peter paced in her office. No amount of reassurance or gentle words could get him to take a deep breath or sit for more than a second. He was running himself ragged, his clothes wrinkled, a shadow on his jaw and tired eyes.

“I hate that I can’t do anything to help.” The DA had taken him off the case meaning he was feeling absolutely worthless. He couldn’t get a warrant to aid in the effort, let alone check buildings and follow leads like the rest of the team was able to do. It had been days since Lucy, his Lucy, had gone missing and every subsequent one that passed had him feeling more and more like he was going to be left alone to live out the rest of his days.

“I know it sounds cliche but you are helping just by being here. The more positive thoughts and energies we can have in the room, the better.”

“Her dad called me, asking for an update. He’s ready to get on a plane and burn down half the city.” Peter had been very diplomatic with Hank Voight on the phone in an attempt to keep him in Chicago. The methods he wished to employ in order to find his daughter wouldn’t fly beyond his current jurisdiction.

“And you aren’t?” Peter scoffed at her remark, anxiously twisting his wedding band around his finger as he collapsed onto the couch that sat in her office. Both their heads snapped up as there was a knock on her office door.

“Does the name Levi Kerr mean anything to you, Peter?” It was Fin and Peter sat for a moment before it all clicked in his head.

“He showed up in Chicago before she went back to New York. She said something about him stalking her, Lucy seemed a bit unnerved by him. Until then I hadn’t seen her affected by anyone in the way she was. You think he’s the one who has her?” Hope swelled inside his chest as he rose from the couch to take a couple steps towards the door.

“I’ll do you one better. He has a lakehouse up in the Catskills which seems like the perfect spot for some seclusion.”

She ran for the front door without a second glimpse behind her. In the middle of the night she had found her chance, the blood from the stab wound she had inflicted upon him covering her shirt as her shaking fingers fumbled to open the door. Once the knob turned she ran in the direction she though Kerr had taken her when they first arrived at his house by the lake. She’d rather die in the woods than with him in that house anyways. After a few minutes she saw what looked like headlights in the distance, her heart racing as she picked up her pace towards them. Lucy stumbled out into the road and put her hands up, praying they would see her and stop. She stood frozen as she waited for the car to stop and once it did she waited for the passenger or driver to get out of the car.

“Lucy?” She recognized his voice instantly, the soothing lilt cascading over her in a blanket of warmth and security. He raised his hands as he approached her as he noticed the bloody knife she was clutching in her trembling hand. Peter watched exhaustion take over her body as her knees began to buckle so he raced forward in order to catch her before she could hit the pavement. She curled into his chest with a sob.

“It’s not my blood, Peter, it’s not my blood.” He muttered affirmations into her hair as all around them officers fanned out to find the cabin. “I’m sorry if I scared you.” A choked chuckle came out of his throat as he smoothed her hair away from her face, wanting to drink her in fully as tears dripped down his face.

“You’re safe now, that’s all that matters.” As he pulled her back into him he couldn’t help but feel like two halves of a heart had just become whole again.


	3. I Came, I Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Peter enjoy a bath and some pillow talk (smut warning)

Lucy hummed in ecstasy as she sank lower into the tub with her husband behind her sturdily. 

“Maybe getting into the bath before we leave wasn’t the best idea,” Peter murmured as he pressed gentle kisses into her hair. She grabbed his hands and moved them to the lower part of her rounded stomach. Once he felt how tight the muscles were pulling, Peter slowly rubbed his fingers in a circular motion against the taut skin. “Why didn’t you tell me the little bub was hurting you?” 

“She just wants to meet you, it’s not her fault it takes so much effort to do so.” Lucy dropped her head to his shoulder as the warm water and his hands soothed the pain that the beginning of contractions were bringing with them. 

“If we can’t make it to the gallery tonight I am sure Caleb would understand.” She shook her head.

“No I want to go. His wife said there’d be good appetizers.” Peter chuckled behind her. This late in her pregnancy, Lucy had developed daily cravings for the most specific of items. Whether it be meatballs from an Italian deli twenty blocks away or a milkshake from a restaurant that didn’t open again until morning, Peter was in no position to deny her anything. They both had finally found the courage to venture back into parenthood after Arthur and he couldn’t stand to wait any longer for his little princess to enter into the world. “You know what I could use right now?” Peter detected the slight breathlessness to her voice, his hand slipping lower in anticipation of her next request.

She simply moaned in confirmation as his fingers found her clit under the water, circling it gently as her head tilted up to capture his lips in a kiss. One of his hands slipped under her thigh to push her legs open further, his name falling off her tongue as two of his fingers found their way inside of her.

“Just relax, my love. I’ve got you.” Her hands wrapped around his arms to keep herself grounded as he made magic between her legs.

“Peter,” his name came out in a chant as her toes curled beneath the water, his fingers curling to match her desire and pace her orgasm was beginning to gain. His lips attached to her neck, leaving a mark of pride and joy upon her skin as she arched her back in a peak of pleasure. Once the wave had washed over her she collapsed back against him with a sigh and her eyes closed in bliss.

“Are you more relaxed now?” She nodded affirmatively as Peter placed feather light kisses to her hairline, relishing in the feel of the one he loved most being so close to him and the silence in their apartment.

“My fingers are all pruney,” she whispered against his skin as she pressed a kiss to his chest. “Let’s move our love nest to the bed.” Lucy reached to unplug the drain, the water swirling around them. Peter got out before her, offering his hand. As soon as she was steadily on two feet he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Have I told you yet today how much I love you and our baby? How lucky I am you put up with me?” Lucy giggled as she leaned in to steal another kiss from him.

“I love you too.” They exchanged a couple more kisses before Peter grabbed a fluffy white towel from the countertop and wrapped it around her, rubbing softly as she shivered gently. “Snuggle with me for a bit?” Peter hummed before following her into their bedroom, Lucy burrowing under the covers without a second of hesitation.

“I take it we aren’t going to the gallery?” He wasn’t complaining in the slightest. His wife always possessed an ethereal warmth to her but ever since she had gotten pregnant she glowed that much brighter. It hurt Peter to be away from her for even a second, his entire being wrapped up in her.

“You’re the only piece of art I need to look at.” She could barely get her line out without a laugh, Peter following suit as he fell next to her on the bed. Her hand reached forward and brushed a few strands of his hair from his forehead. “Only a couple more weeks of just us.” As if she knew her parents were talking about her, Lucy felt a kick in her stomach. Instinctively her hand went to Peter’s, placing it where her foot had just been.

“It’ll be nice to have a baby around again. Won’t be quiet anymore.” He moved his head forward a bit in order to brush his nose against hers.

“I want her to grow up knowing about Arthur. I want her to know she has a big brother watching over her.”

“Of course,” Peter whispered as he kissed her forehead, “He’s always going to be a part of our family.”

“I can’t wait to watch you be a dad again,” she murmured as her fingers danced across his cheeks. He closed his eyes in happiness at the feel of her soft words and softer touch. “I’m so lucky to be loved by you, Peter. And I’m so happy my child gets to experience your love too.”

“I promise once she comes I am going to be home more. I’m going to work less and be with you more and her...I’m going to be more present.” The second baby had both of them taking stock of everything they felt they had missed out on with their first.

“I don’t need you to promise me anything, Peter.” She knew where his heart would always want to be and she would always know what his heart was feeling. Lucy used the hand she had cupping the back of his neck in order to lock him into a kiss, his body instinctively rolling on top of hers to gain leverage. He slipped his tongue against hers just as a rumble came from her midsection, the two breaking apart with a laugh. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” With a smile Peter planted kisses down her chest to her belly button.

“You were looking forward to those appetizers too, little one.” The imprint of a foot flashed right where his mouth was.

“She’s already being sassy,” Lucy muttered as she combed her fingers through her husbands hair.

“Definitely gets that from you.” That earned him a gentle tap to the head.

“Well when she loves you like you put the stars in the sky, she’ll get that from me too and you won’t be complaining,” her stomach rumbled again, “This is so messed up! What are we gonna eat?” Lucy rubbed her hand over her belly as if to ask the growing girl what she was in the mood for.

“What’s the verdict on what my girls want to eat?”

“Definitely some watermelon and vanilla ice cream.” With one more kiss to her belly Peter got up to go grab his loves their midnight snack. He smirked to himself. His daughter wasn’t even here yet and he was already wrapped around her finger. He was so screwed and he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me any requests for what you wish to see between these two or any questions you want explained about their relationship!


End file.
